Justins Frustration
by Hikaru-Hitachiin26
Summary: oy, I'm terrible at these. Just read, please.
1. Chapter 1

Day after day Justin knew that he was out with another lay but Justin knew he was the only one that had been able to get past the Brian barrier of love. Brian had chose him twice and much more than that. It had been months since the coma and still he didn't remember the prom. Everyone said it was unforgettable but he forgot.

The blonde tore himself up about it, not only did he lose memories but he lost the one thing he held so close, the one thing he was good at. His drawing. He was able to draw now but it was much harder less of a love due to the difficulty. He as drawing as he was thinking about what Brian's new lay was like, how he sounded, what he was doing to him right now. Fingers starting to shake hand starting to twitch violently.

"Fuck!" Justin yelled and threw his art across the floor of the condo, the charcoal shattered into twenty pieces all over the ground and the booklet slid to the entrance of the room only to be stopped by black newly shined expensive shoes. Justin hadn't noticed however due to his hands instantly going over his face.

Brian watched the teen with Greenish-brown orbs of utter surprise at how the teen had lost control. Fingers wrapping in blonde hair tugged the boy back a little, a dark eyebrow rose as if questioning.

"B..Brian. sorry I was cleaning it up." he said eyes not actually meeting Brian's knowing that he had been caught that his ability to draw had taken a tole for the worse and had yet to get better. Sliding from the bed where he was drawing he moved to pick up the art book.

"No you weren't." Brian said easily letting go of the teen as he stripped his suit jacket off, flicking it against a chair.

"No hot young thing for you to fuck tonight?" he asked voice dripping with disgust and disdain, though he hid it with a smile, picking up the small pieces of charcoal putting them on the counter leaning back against it. Without realizing the sexual the position he had just placed himself in. Brian looked over at him, looking over the half naked teen obvious hunger in his eyes, he moved forward down the steps fingers sliding over the teens thin waist.

"Oh I can have anyone at anytime." Brian said in a seductive voice leaning down kissing over Justin's neck, smirking at the teens small shudder of pleasure to the touch. "Though then again, maybe I should go find a playmate." he said moving away from Justin, moving he grabbed his small bag of drugs, small pills that were probably E.

"Mm, you could but being there is a half naked male in your house already why would you do that?" Justin asked with a small smirk at the other.

Finger touching Justins forehead, "Cause I think I'm being too nice to you, You may actually think that I am falling in love with you." laughing shortly, "And we don't want that." he said smiling, walking away, a hurtful look appeared in the blonde's eyes.

"What is so fucking wrong with loving me?" He yelled at the other, blonde hair bouncing as he threw something at the other moving into the actual bedroom grabbing his pants sliding them on hastily. "You are such a moron." he growled gently. His shirt on his hand he walked completely out the door and away from Brian. For once he thought that Brian was going to admit to wanting him to admit that he didn't want just anyone. But of course, this is Brian fucking Kinney who cared more about his dick than his own heart.

* * *

I know it isn't much But I was curious, what should I do next Send me your answers. maybe your Idea will be next. -smiles-

Go to babylon?

Go to the lesbians?

Go to Debbies?

Let me know!

Much love,

Warren


	2. Authors Note

Alright, So I suppose to summarize this story, is I am probably not going to go along with the actual seasons, due to not seeing past I think the first 5 episodes of season two. And as such going along with the story would be difficult. I am going to order qaf here soon, the entire box set thank god.

As such not sure on where to go with this story, I shall probably ask my co-writer on my other fanfics that we do (this one I am soloing) for some help/ideas. But as such I am a little slower to continue, I shall be trying to update as much as possible. I'm going to try to update at least ONE chapter a week. That is my goal. I apologize if it doesn't happen. But I am going to be trying.

Well, If you have any more questions, Review/PM me.

Much loves,

Warren


End file.
